


Всецело

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, PWP without Porn, открой глаза и ешь с хлебом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Брюс: Есть интимный вопрос.Брюс: В детстве ты менял мне подгузники?Альфред: А у вас любопытные представления о грязных разговорчиках.Альфред и Брюс разговаривают в постели на абсолютно не сексуальные темы. Вы предупреждены.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friscoalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friscoalex/gifts).



— Альфред, — говорит Брюс, и каждый звук исполнен смысла.

Это старческая сентиментальность, не иначе. Нельзя столько времени проводить в постели, нельзя долго спать, в разнеженном теле слабеет ум; Альфред ругает себя за такие мысли, но порой кажется, что ему дали имя, только чтобы спустя годы и десятилетия Брюс звал его, Брюс и больше никто. 

Как бы ему ни нравилось слышать это, он инстинктивно напрягается: что начинается с «Альфред», не ведёт ни к чему хорошему. Хуже только: «Я просто подумал, что». Тишина становится осязаемой, и Брюс медлит, пружиня на ней перед прыжком. О, «Альфред» и пауза — ну точно, жди беды.

— Нам надо кое-что обсудить.  
— Сейчас?  
— Да. Когда я был маленьким, ты менял мне подгузники? — светским тоном интересуется Брюс, естественно и плавно. Так же, как его кулак движется по члену Альфреда.

Альфред приподнимается на локтях:  
— Вы совсем спятили?

— Насколько я могу судить, нет, хотя я не психиатр. И потом, все сумасшедшие считают себя нормальными, так что, полагаю, правильный ответ — «возможно», — отвечает он без тени улыбки, продолжая дрочить Альфреду в том же ритме. — Так ты менял?

Нормальными, держи карман шире. Нормальными они оба, как и этот разговор, могли быть при каких-то иных обстоятельствах — и то сомнительно. Но даже для них это как-то слишком. В постели Альфред не скупится на слова: Брюс до смешного отзывчивый, голодный до любой ласки, чтобы удержаться от искушения, только обычно это «вот так» или «хорошо», или «чёрт подери», — любая похвала, какую только можно придумать. Ничего странного. Помнится, лишь однажды Брюс, сосредоточенно хмурясь, спросил: «Я плохой? Хочешь преподать мне урок?» Альфред пальцами разгладил складку между его бровей и ответил: «Нет». Один слог, три буквы, простое слово, которое Брюс никогда не понимает до конца, а Альфред, похоже, не умеет по-настоящему выговаривать. Не плохой — слабо сказано, он не встречал никого лучше, и этого мальчика жизнь уже наказала сполна. Иногда Альфред думает, что сам часть этого наказания. 

Возбуждение предсказуемо уходит, и Брюс пытается помешать этому как умеет.  
— Я знаю, — он говорит отрывисто, то и дело замолкая, чтобы провести языком снизу доверху и поцелуями спуститься обратно, — Ты пришёл к нам. Мне было четыре. Уже взрослый. Для подгузников. Но всё же? Расскажи.

Альфред буквально оттаскивает его за волосы. Член с влажным звуком выскальзывает изо рта и шлёпается на живот. Во взгляде Брюса, в задранном подбородке, в подрагивающих ноздрях — вызов, и даже острый кадык будто целится в Альфреда. Брюс злится. Для него это всё отчего-то важно.

— Не знаю, что нашло на вас, но прекращайте. Вы что, проверяете меня?  
— Отпусти, — спокойно говорит Брюс, и пальцы Альфреда разжимаются.  
— Чего вы добиваетесь?  
— Ответа на вопрос.

Альфред слышит, знает. И всегда, наверное, знал. В этом городе мрачных секретов, в полумёртвом доме с вереницей запертых комнат, где за камином спрятан бункер, на замке — шифр, на компьютере — пароль, Брюс не потерпит больше ни единой ширмы. Ему опротивели границы, даже условные, нарисованные мелом на полу: тут мы друзья, а там притворяемся избалованным хозяином и верным слугой, тут ты зовешь меня «сынок», ведь другого сына у тебя не будет, а здесь я имею тебя своим ртом. Если ты на моей стороне — то не смей отворачиваться, если ты мой — то со всеми потрохами. Ты согласен? Ты со мной, Альфред?

А Альфреду нужны границы. Они сохраняют его мир в порядке, с ними спокойно. Старую собаку не обучишь новым трюкам. Он держит спину прямо, а тесный жилет — застёгнутым на все пуговицы, иначе просто рассыплется на куски, и Брюсу будет не под силу его собрать.

Альфред мысленно отвечает: «Ты даже не представляешь, о чем просишь».

Альфред отвечает: «Я с тобой».

— Нет, не менял. Как вы и сказали, к тому времени вы из них уже выросли. Хотя… когда мне впервые доверили вас укладывать… — Брюс возвращается к своему занятию, и говорить ровно становится трудней, — миссис Марта предлагала ими воспользоваться. На всякий случай. Но вы были молодцом, так что… обошлось без оказий. В тот раз.

Альфред следит за Брюсом, оценивая реакцию. Не похоже, что разговор его заводит — да и не должен, как раз наоборот, если Альфред понял замысел верно, но что на самом деле творится в этой голове? Он бы дорого отдал, чтобы узнать. Чтобы навсегда избавиться от сомнений, всё ли он сделал правильно или где-то оступился, усугубил, изранил. Если был поворот не туда, когда он случился? В минувший год? За уговором про первое правило? У двери Томми Эллиота? Череда событий, и каждое что-то изменило, но, отматывая пленку к самому началу, Альфред не видит, как мог поступить иначе. За свою жизнь он совершил много зла, но, может, самый тяжкий его грех в том, что он жив и что он рядом с Брюсом. А может, это его прощение. 

У Брюса ассиметричное, красивое, живое лицо, Альфред любит его неправильность. Любит его. Всё то, чем он пытается быть, и то, чему не дает выхода, его ленивое веко и пятно на радужке, его тёмную чистую душу. Каждую косточку. 

Брюс смотрит на него в ответ и продолжает сосать.

Альфреда обычно ведёт от такого взгляда, но сейчас нельзя проявлять слабость. Неприемлемо. Он полностью собран и готов действовать по сигналу: победная ухмылка — это один сценарий, стон — другой. Альфреду не нравятся оба. Но Брюс просто смотрит, долго, изучающе, потом опускает ресницы, словно кивает: я понял, давай дальше.

— Но в следующие пару лет, — говорит Альфред, отмеряя и взвешивая слова, — вы несколько раз мочились в постель. Редко и… по понятным причинам. Ваши родители не видели повода для беспокойства.

Брюс мычит вопросительно, и Альфред даже не в звуке, а в вибрации вокруг члена различает «ты».

— О, ни малейшего. Я просто перестал давать вам сок после ужина. С вами не было хлопот, мастер Брюс. Пока вы не повзрослели, — добавляет он, и Брюс мстительно сжимает губы плотнее. Как ни удивительно, каждая следующая фраза даётся легче. — Знаете, как говорят. Маленькие детки, маленькие бедки. Впрочем… у вас была эта привычка прятать свою мокрую пижаму. И с поисками приходилось повозиться.

Брюс поднимает брови.

— Потому что вы были крайне изобретательным маленьким пронырой, вот почему. Или почему прятали? Сами мне скажите. — Альфреду руку жжёт от желания провести по волосам Брюса, задержаться на затылке, слегка притянуть к себе… Он сжимает в кулаке простынь. — Думаю, вам было стыдно. Или вы хотели поиграть. Кто вообще знает, почему вы что-то делаете.

Брюс отрывается от него на мгновение, чтобы внятно повторить:  
— Ты, — и Альфред наконец закрывает глаза.

В последнее время он твердит о своем возрасте слишком часто — потому что сам стал о нём забывать. И ещё потому, что это единственное, на чём так легко поскальзывается Брюс: «Ты не старый!» — «Какой же тогда?» — «Не старый», — настаивает он, мигом превращаясь в упрямого ребёнка. На будущей неделе его девятнадцатый день рождения. Второй, когда с гостями он будет пить не лимонад, а шампанское. Первый, когда после их ухода останется с Альфредом на всю ночь. Для Альфреда он всегда будет и мужчиной, и мальчиком. Им обоим с этим придётся смириться.

«Важно помнить», — думает он, с наслаждением гладя Брюса по голове обеими руками и постепенно отпуская себя. Время — река, всегда в одну сторону, он уже не такой, каким был двадцать лет назад. Двадцать лет назад неделю провалялся в Югославии, пулевое навылет в левое лёгкое, отбитые почки, ну и так, по мелочи; в дюйме от сердца, в деревенском доме, неделю на правом боку, всегда в одну сторону, к стене с иконой. Тише, тише, дорогой мой, я сейчас, я скоро. Никто за ним не пришёл, нельзя, их официально не было в Югославии; первый его некролог, «Альфред Таддеуш Крейн Пенниуорт… доблестно… при исполнении воинского долга», когда заживо хоронят — это к счастью. На иконе мадонна с младенцем, оба ему улыбаются кротко. Большие глаза, маленький рот, неделю смотрел, до сих пор видит. До сих пор лицо полудетское, вот почему: взгляд тяжёлый, а губы нежные, раскрасневшиеся, мокрые, чуть припухли, и в рот он берёт медленно, каждый раз так медленно и бережно, глубже, и ещё немного, головкой по языку почти до самого горла, ну что же ты себя испытываешь, не делай из нас тренировку. Это всего лишь секс. Такой же, каким был двадцать лет назад. Взрослый мальчишка, вечно всё прячет, а сам вытягивает любые секреты: как лучше, где слаще, трётся грудью об ногу, соском задевает колено, это всего лишь секс, и не должно быть так приятно, не… не настолько.  
— Сейчас, — хрипло предупреждает Альфред, и Брюс тянется за салфеткой. 

Ему нужна минутка, чтобы прийти в себя. Полежать, перевести дух, полюбоваться Брюсом, пока тот тщательно вытирает ему живот. Провести ладонью по его спине, от лопаток до талии и по изгибу ягодиц — не такому крутому, как у женщин, но только горы меряются высотой.

— Я рад, что мы поговорили, — хватает же наглости напомнить. И выдержки на серьёзный тон, как будто Альфред не видит, что ему не терпится. С пылающих ушей румянец пятнами растёкся на щёки, сам дышит как в лихорадке, но посмотрите-ка, он рад поговорить.

— Хотите обсудить что-нибудь ещё? — с улыбкой спрашивает Альфред и, не давая ответить, целует его. Брюс отвечает с горячностью. Он перерос Альфреда на дюйм и скоро обгонит в плечах, пока ещё легче, но уже не слабее. На его гладкой коже нет следов времени, зато есть следы драк, серебряные нити зарубцевавшихся швов. Недавно они были ранами, которые Альфред не смог предотвратить. Что ж, по крайней мере, это ровные швы.

Брюс ёрзает, пытаясь прижаться к нему целиком, уместиться на альфредовском боку всем своим длинным гибким телом.  
— Ну же, где ваше красноречие, мастер Брюс? — поддразнивает Альфред, обхватывая его скользкий от выступившей смазки член, и дрочит быстро и с силой, сильнее обычного, не затягивая. Брюс смотрит на него круглыми глазами, дышит ртом и, кажется, не кончает сразу исключительно от удивления. — Вы такой приятный собеседник.

Альфред не любит спешку — подгонять Брюса ни к чему, и когда они вдвоём, если есть время, надо ценить каждый момент. Ну а если времени нет, и нечего тратить остатки на глупости. Но когда Брюс один, — Альфред ни разу не заставал его, но уверен; он сам, в конце концов, не так давно был молод, — то вот так и поступает: запутавшись в простынях, не дойдя до ванной, сдёрнув пижамные штаны, торопится, торопится, представляя на себе чужие смелые руки. Возможно, руки Альфреда. Скорее всего. Возможно.

— Вот что, — говорит Альфред буднично, потому что в эту игру могут играть двое. — Полторы унции овсяных хлопьев, полпинты воды, щепотка соли. Чайная ложка масла. Кубик коричневого сахара — вам, так и быть, два, а то вы вечно нос воротите, — и джилл горячего молока. И вы съедите всё, слышите меня, солнышко? Чтобы тарелка была чистой, иначе помоги мне господь.  
— О, Альфред, — потрясённо стонет Брюс, заливая ему ладонь спермой.

Так-то.

— Это было… странно, — говорит он чуть позже, и голос уже немного сонный.  
— Как и все ваши идеи.  
— Я просто хотел кое-что доказать.  
— Успешно?  
— Вполне.  
— Давайте договоримся впредь не повторять.  
— Согласен.

Вот эти моменты, когда Брюс, ненормально послушный, лбом бодает его в висок и забывает торговаться, Альфред ценит особенно.

— Но только… — ведь они всегда пролетают слишком быстро.  
— Слушаю.  
— Я бы предпочел на завтрак яичницу.  
— Договорились. 

**Author's Note:**

> Из двух фраз: «Вот так меняешь дитю памперсы, а оно тебе потом хуй сосет» ([robber_duckling](https://twitter.com/robber_duckling)) и «Просто я хочу, чтобы все. ВСЕ! фапнули на кашу» ([Дианушка](https://twitter.com/lomion_naur/status/832997751373824000)) родился глупый самовызов. Простите, если можете.


End file.
